A transesophageal echocardiography (TEE) probe is used for diagnostic imaging of the heart and for real-time, intra-operative monitoring of cardiovascular surgery as well as for intra-procedural guidance of minimally invasive and percutaneous cardiovascular interventions. For example, a TEE probe can facilitate interventional and surgical procedures such as trans-aortic valve replacement. During these procedures, the probe is manually manipulated by a physician to provide a live image of the anatomy. After the image is obtained, the physician can operate the ultrasound machine to perform a number of operations or function using the live image. For example, the physician may opt to freeze an image, acquire an image, or perform color Doppler imaging. These techniques can require the operator to remove their hands from the probe to press buttons on the console, use a foot pedal while holding the TEE probe, or alternatively rely on a second operator to interact with the echocardiographic cart. Removal of the hands or balancing on one leg often leads to instability of the probe. As a consequence, the image of interest can be lost prior to acquisition and digital storage. Relying on a second operator (usually a cardiac sonographer) is expensive, impractical (confined space in operating and procedural rooms), and cumbersome (requiring constant dialogue to convey orders for image acquisition).
In addition to a TEE probe, other devices are also routinely manipulated by a physician. For example, a physician may also use an endoscopic probe (both endoscopic ultrasound and other endoscopic probe in a gastroenterology procedure). These probes are typically expensive and often inadequate for the needs of a physician and the needs of a patient. For example, the physician may have difficulty in precisely manipulating a probe with hands contaminated by a liquid or gel. Probes are discussed in the following documents: Connectorized Probe for Transesophageal Echocardiology, U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,685; Hand Controlled Scanning Device U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,072; Probe for Transesophageal Echocardiology with Ergonomic Controls, US2008/021439; Apparatus and Method for Holding a Transesophageal Echocardiology Probe, US2006/0241476.